


Round & Round: A 9th Anniversary Fest by Nu'fics

by nufics



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anniversary Fest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nufics/pseuds/nufics
Summary: Welcome to Nu’fics Round & Round, a NU’EST 9th Anniversary Fest!Cheers to opening the year with a celebration of the good things that we already have while looking forward to the new and upcoming *cough*comeback*cough* things.Note: This is not a fic, but an info on an on-going NU'EST Anniversary Fest
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Choi Minki | Ren/Hwang Minhyun, Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Nu'est Ensemble/Nu'est Ensemble
Kudos: 4
Collections: Round & Round





	Round & Round: A 9th Anniversary Fest by Nu'fics

Welcome to Nu’fics Round & Round, a NU’EST 9th Anniversary Fest!

Cheers to opening the year with a celebration of the good things that we already have while looking forward to the new and upcoming *cough*comeback*cough* things.

For the first time, Nu'fics is holding a fest open to everyone! Come and celebrate the festivities with us!

You can submit any of the following work formats: 

  * AO3 fics (this is the collection for these)
  * Tweet fics and social media AUs
  * Artworks of any kind in any medium 
  * Photo and video edits



For more info, you can check [our Twitter](https://twitter.com/nufics)!


End file.
